Three-dimensional computer graphics technology is often used in architectural design applications, mechanical design applications, and games to allow a user to create, view, and navigate a virtual scene. More recently, the sophistication and capabilities of mobile computing devices have increased significantly and many devices are capable of executing applications which were previously executed on desktop machines such as personal computers.
The present disclosure is directed towards methods and apparatus to enable a user to navigate virtual models, such as virtual models of architectural structures, and additional methods and apparatus related thereto which are described in detail below according to example embodiments of the disclosure.